Unthinkable
by Cityoffire1996
Summary: For Reid Garwin and Roxanne O'Shea dating was an unthinkable act but sometimes risks have to be taken and the most unthinkable things can have the best outcome. Reid/OC One-Shot.


**Title:** Unthinkable  
><strong>Paring:<strong> Reid/OC-Reid/Roxanne  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Author:<strong> Cityoffire101  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own anything from the Covenant

**A/N:** Here is a One-Shot for all you Reid fans. I hope you like it. Enjoy and reviews are much appreciated. The song is _Unthinkable_ by Alicia Keys-which I do not own.

* * *

><p><em>Moment of honesty<br>Someone's gotta take the lead tonight  
>Whose it gonna be?<br>I'm gonna sit right here  
>And tell you all that comes to me<br>If you have something to say  
>You should say it right now<br>_

_You ready?_

* * *

><p>Roxanne O'Shea leaned back against the coffee coloured chair, feet tapping mindlessly against the marble floor as one finger scrolled a pencil back and forth across the desk. She'd never wanted to be anywhere else so much in her entire life. Maybe it was because of the smell of old books that seemed to fill the entire room, perhaps it was the cranky librarian a little ways off or it could possibly have to do with the blonde haired boy a few feet away.<p>

She'd never wanted to be partners with him for the very same reason as most. It was a known fact that Reid Garwin did not do his share of school work, leaving an entire project for his partner to be completed and handed in on time while he went off flirting with random girls. Roxy also didn't want to be his partner because of what had happened last time they were alone. She wasn't used to the feeling that seemed to appear _every_ time he was around. It was new and weird but though she would never admit it aloud, Roxy liked it.

Glancing down at the blank paper, she unconsciously brushed aside a piece of chocolate hair and began to chew at her bottom lip. It was a nervous habit. Roxy needed the highest grade possible or else it was impossible to pass Spanish. She despised her grandmother for making her take the stupid language class.

"You good?" Reid voiced suddenly, one eyebrow furrowed. Roxanne nodded, choosing not to answer as she kept her eyes trained on the lined paper. They hadn't spoken much since their last run-in which had ended in a very different way then she'd ever expect. But then again, being with Reid, you never knew what to expect. A part of her wished he would bring it up, so they could discuss exactly what had happened that night but another part, a much large part, didn't want to even discuss it. They'd kiss, more than once, but that's all it was; a few innocent kisses in the empty part of a hallway while the rest of the student body danced their butts off in the gym. "Roxy?"

Looking upwards, she felt every last ounce of breath disappear as her faded green eyes locked onto his blue ones. Reid was close, too close. Hot air fanned across her face, raising Goosebumps along her arms and sending a tiny shiver down her spine. Crushing the butterfly feeling happening inside, Roxanne forced herself to move backwards. "What Garwin?"

"Someone's sassy." He joked, laughter cutting off as a glare was sent his way. "What's crawled up your ass and died. You used to laugh at my jokes."

"Yeah, well I'm kind of busy right now!" Roxy claimed while flipping through the pages of her Spanish book. Hoping he would get the picture and move on, unfortunately not.

"What the hell is your problem O'Shea?"

Slamming the book shut, Roxanne turned to face him and without a thought, stood up. "You're my problem Reid. God, you just don't' get it…look I can't do this. I'm going to work in my room; you can go meet your next sleeping buddy." Packing up her things, Roxy heaved her school bag onto her shoulder. "And don't worry, I'll try and make sure this paper gets an A." With that said, she didn't wait for a response before darting out of the library.

* * *

><p><em>You give me a feeling that I never felt before<br>And I deserve it, I think I deserve it  
>It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore<br>And I can't take it_

_I was wondering maybe_  
><em>Could I make you my baby<em>  
><em>If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy<em>  
><em>If you ask me I'm ready<em>  
><em>(I'm ready, I'm ready)<em>  
><em>If you ask me I'm ready<em>  
><em>(I'm ready, I'm ready)<em>

_I know you once said to me_  
><em>"This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be"<em>  
><em>Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?<em>  
><em>If we gon' do something 'bout it<em>  
><em>We should do it right now<em>

* * *

><p>Reid Garwin paced back and forth along the length of his room, trying to ignore his roommate's laughter that was directed towards him. He'd never been in this position and that was saying a lot since he'd been in <em>quite <em>a few. This stumped him. Sure, a lot of girls got mad at him for stupid reasons, it was a usual thing but never did he care. Accept for now. Roxanne O'Shea was mad and he cared.

"Are you going to go talk to her or just walk across the room for a few more hours?" Tyler Simms questioned from his spot on the bed.

Stopping, he turned once to offer his best friend the finger then continued on. "What the fuck is my problem? She's mad at me. So what, who gives a fuck."

"You do." Tyler piped in.

He glared, "Why the hell do I care so much?" Reid whispered, moving to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Maybe you like her." Reid snorted, crushing the idea almost immediately. He was Reid fucking Garwin, liking somebody did not happen to him. Sure, he's known Roxy for the past 7 months and she really was a good friend. Hot too but liking her? That was just funny. There was no way. Absolutely not. "Come on man, be honest for a second. Do you like Roxy?"

"No!"

"Honestly?"

"No, I do not like her!"

"So you don't glare at whoever tries to flirt with her?"

"No!"

"And you don't diss every guy she mentions that might be a suitable boyfriend?"

"I do but that's because they're all jerks."

"And you weren't the one who kissed her first?"

"Okay, yes but what does that prove. I kiss a lot of girls."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Face it man. Deep, deep, deep, deep down you know you like her." Rising to his feet, he gave Reid a pat on the shoulder. "Just go talk to her, work things out. You never know, you might learn she likes you the same way." Tyler left after that, claiming he needed to get out and take a drive.

Reid sat there for several minutes, eyes glued to the floor as he thought. He couldn't possibly like Roxy. She was just a friend, someone who'd come into his life with a sneaky little smile and a way about her that made everyone have a goodtime. She did things to have a fun, never regretting anything because in her point of view, the things people did make them who they are. Roxy was different from the other girls at Spencer. She had money but never used it. Her clothes were not designer brands but came from vintage shops and raiding her family's closet to mix and match outfits. Being outside in the rain was her favourite pastime, she kept every single birthday card given to her and enjoyed singing along to music though her voice was far from perfect.

"Fuck me," Chucking on a shirt, Reid slipped on a pair of Vans then turned for the door, knowing the exact way to her dorm. He didn't know if she would speak with him but thought giving it a try wouldn't hurt. Besides what could go wrong? Right?

* * *

><p><em>You give me a feeling that I never felt before<br>And I deserve it, I know I deserve it  
>(Drake: I deserve it, I know I deserve it. Let it go)<br>Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore  
>It's what we make it<em>

_I was wondering maybe_  
><em>Could I make you my baby<em>  
><em>If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy<em>  
><em>Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'<em>  
><em>If you ask me I'm ready<em>  
><em>(I'm ready I'm ready)<em>  
><em>If you ask me I'm ready<em>  
><em>(I'm ready)<em>

* * *

><p>Bobbing her head up and down to the music, Roxanne let her legs swing back and forth as she tapped the tiny pencil against her chin, wishing for some kind of miracle that would aid her in completing the Spanish paper that was due the very next day in fourth period. Groaning in frustration, Roxy leaped off the bed and made her way into the bathroom, not even caring to answer the door when a loud knock sounded. "Come on in!" She called.<p>

"You know I could have been someone bad." The voice spoke. Freezing in place, she set the wooden brush onto the marble countertop that accompanied every Spencer washroom and turned to find Reid leaning casually against the wall, his trademark smirk in place.

Arching a brow, she wandered back into her room. "Mhm, right like there's anyone as bad as you." Roxy stated with a slight grin, hoping to end the fight she'd started back in the library. "What's up?" She knew he had to be here because of something, there was no way he would come over to help with their project, especially because it was for their Spanish class.

* * *

><p><em>Why give up before we try<br>Feel the lows before the highs  
>Clip our wings before we fly away<br>I can't say I came prepared  
>I'm suspended in the air<br>Won't you come be in the sky with me_

* * *

><p>Reid shrugged and took a seat on her bed, eyes moving around the room with slight interest. "I was bored, Tyler went out and there were no girls…" He trailed off, mentally slapping himself for even mentioning that sort of thing. Roxy nodded, lips pursing before she turned her back to him and began sorting through paper. "Sorry."<p>

"For what? I don't care who you _do_ Reid." Came her reply. He moved off the bed and came to a stop behind her, hand rising to place on her shoulder but halted as Roxy suddenly whirled around. "Why are you so close to me?"

"You sure you don't care who I do Roxanne?" Reid whispered as he ignored her question, eyes flickering back and forth between her lips and eyes. Slowly he lifted his hands to cup either side of her face, bringing her closer and closer until finally their lips touched. It was meant to be slow, to show exactly how he felt instead of having to voice his true feelings but like adding gasoline to a fire, things heated up.

Moving one hand down to her lower back, he vaguely felt both her arms wind around his neck, a small gasp escaping her bruised lips as he moved his attack down to the nape of her neck. The smell of tropical fruit took over his senses and with each kiss they shared, Reid knew he could get used to this.

"N-No." Suddenly two small hands were pushing him away and looking down, he found Roxanne leaning back against the desk attempting to regain her breath.

"What's the problem?" Reid questioned.

She sighed, "I can't do this Reid…I mean, you're my friend and I do…I do like you but I'm not going to toss that aside just for a one night stand."

"Whoever said I just wanted a one night stand?"

"Pft, come on Reid. Don't kid yourself; we _both _know you _only_ do one night stands." Roxy replied with an un-amused shake of her head. Moving further away from him, Reid watched as she set aside a pile of clean clothes and began to fold. He knew about her past, understood that a relationship was difficult to get into. She'd been raised by two people who were in love until the day her father cheated on his wife with Roxy's counsellor. To say she was wary about a relationship was an understatement. "Look, can we just forget that ever happened and work on the paper?"

"No."

"Come on Reid, I need this grade to pass or else there goes my dreams of graduating."

"No…I mean…sure we can work on the paper but I meant I don't want a one night stand with you or anyone else. I want you."

Reid watched as she froze, every muscle tensing while her eyes sought his own out, searching for any sort of lie, of deception. He met her gaze head on, hoping to show he wasn't lying. This was what he wanted and had for some time but denial was something he was good at. He knew if anything happened between them, the outcome would be good however there was sure to be a rocky road ahead. But giving up was not a thing he did, especially before they even tried. "Come on O'Shea, live a little. Take a risk."

The nod started off slow but gradually turned into a more certain one until she was grinning. "Okay," A single word had never sounded so wonderful to his ears. Reid smirked however on the inside he was attempting to slow down his rapidly beating heart. It was done; both of them had revealed their hidden feelings. Who knew that dating someone was once unthinkable to them both and now here they were.

* * *

><p><em>I was wondering maybe<br>Could I make you my baby  
>If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy<br>Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'  
>If you ask me I'm ready<br>(I'm ready, I'm ready)  
>If you ask me I'm ready<br>( I'm ready, I'm ready)  
>If you ask me I'm ready<br>( I'm ready, I'm ready)  
>If you ask me I'm ready<br>( I'm ready, I'm ready)_

* * *

><p>Pulling away from Reid, she felt a smile play at her lips as he yanked her closer if that was even possible, lite stubble from his chin scratching along her skin as he brushed his mouth across the nape of her neck. "You know we have a paper due tomorrow."<p>

Reid shrugged, "So? Can't we just tell her we got caught up doing something else?" Fingers trailing along the exposed skin at her waist, he leaned in once more to kiss her but was gently pushed away. "What?"

"I need this grade Reid." Roxy stated, eyes pleading with him to listen. He eyed the page then her, glancing between the two for several seconds before reluctantly sighing. "Thank you." Offering a kiss to show her thanks, she settled into a comfortable position beside him. As he listed off ways that might help make the completion of the paper come sooner, Roxanne had to smile. It was weird to think that after 7 months of playful bickering, long nights partying and a few kisses, they were now together. It had been an unthinkable act for both of them for quite some time but it felt right. People might think they were crazy because they would never last but who _really_ knew? No one. The future was a crazy thing, it was unpredictable and sometimes risks were meant to be taken. Sometimes the most unthinkable acts had to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you go my lovely readers. If you so happen to be reading this, please take a few minutes to review because I really would like to know what you think. Should I maybe write a full out story for this One-shot? Let me know.

Thanks again for reading, hoped you enjoyed and have an awesome end of summer/school year/fall!

Love, Cityoffire101


End file.
